Mientras tanto
by Ahes
Summary: Cinema Bizarre. Slash. Kiro/Strify. No importa quien está al lado o si hay otras cosas que hacer, solo importa este momento.


**Mientras tanto**

Los besos desenfrenados comenzaban con el aliento quemando la piel, tan caliente y húmedo que recordaba a la explosión de un geiser. Pero los pensamientos no podían dejar de ser un remolino por su mente.

-¿Y tu novio?

-El sabe de esto, somos partidarios a lo liberal.

-No quiero ser el amante Kiro.

-¿Ahora te pondrás como una nena Strify? Lo de nosotros no funcionó, supéralo.

-Te extraño pero estamos mejor así.

-Encuentros casuales, ahora abre la boca que necesito meterte la lengua.

Estaba claro quién era el dominante en la relación de Kiro y Ricky, ahora su mejor amigo quería dominarle a él también, pues cual equivocado estaba con esta "nena".

Le aventó contra la cama sin importar esa mirada sorpresiva que le lanzaba, quiso reír pero conociendo el mal carácter que a veces tenía su ex se limito a jalarle de una mano para sentarle mientras se posaba sobre su cadera casi oprimiendo sus miembros.

Sus movimientos cada que cantaba Get Off no eran improvisados, desde ese trío que hicieron la primera vez que se mudaron al departamento que compartían los tres amó tomar a Kiro y que este lo tomara a él. Yu follaba tan bien como tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero gustaba de salir con Romeo de farra y ligarse a quien se ligase.

Empezó a moverse presionando tanto sus caderas como se aferraba a sus hombros. El pantalón apretado, era tan obvia la reacción que tenían en tan pocos minutos.

A Kiro le gustaba ser rudo, a Strify le encantaba incitarlo.

Las ropas se regaron rápidamente ¿Ser lentos para posponer el placer? No era necesario en su caso, podían durar bastantes horas. La paciencia de Kiro solía sorprender en pocas ocasiones pero no durante el sexo, ahí es donde se dejaba ser provocado, preparado.

Obviamente él se encargaría se eso, mientras lamía el dedo gordo de su pie derecho presionaba los puntos clave. Yu le había enseñado bien en dónde estimular a una persona solo con tocar la planta de los pies, no por nada había sido masajista.

Nuevamente quiso reír al ver como apretaba las sabanas de aquel lujoso hotel en el que los habían hospedado en la gira, le daba aún más risa la expresión que tendrían las mucamas al ver las manchas en tan sedosas telas azuladas.

Lamió subiendo tan lento como lo hacía un caracol, se regaño mentalmente por tan estúpida comparación. Cuando mojo el tendón de la rodilla Kristian dio un salto casi pateándole el torso, no aguantó más.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Perdona pero esas reacciones tuyas son únicas Kiro.

-Sino vas a continuar lo haré yo.

-Aún no termino Kiro-chan.

-Sukebe.

-Hai.

Rozados pezones aprisionados por la cinta provocativa, las mojo antes de quitarlas con cuidado chupando con fuerza porque sabía que estaban sensibles al tacto después de estar atrapadas.

Lo único que le frustraba es que no podía dejarle marcas en esa bronceada piel, era la única regla entre ellos ahora que no estaban juntos. Era molesto y más que nada frustrante.

Le besó calmadamente dirigiendo lentamente su mano a los miembros endurecidos sin reaccionar por la rápida acción de Kiro posándose encima de él levantándole las piernas y frotándose con fuerza.

-En dónde quedo tu paciencia… ah!

-Aún la tengo, pero me provocaba lamértelo de una buena vez…

Sin terminar mordió los pezones dejándolos todo lo sensibles que seguro estarían por siguientes días junto con las marcas en su cuello, no era justo.

-Kiro no me dejes marcas.

-Cállate Strify.

Le metía los dedos en la boca mientras se entretenía besando sus pezones, deliciosas porciones de carne, como aperitivos servidos a los invitados, claro que siempre había un plato principal.

Llego al gran y erguido miembro que ya había probado de distintas maneras, su otra mano se mojo cuando toco con los dedos toda la extensión y es que así de necesitado estaba su amante. Su lengua podía ser tan placentera como lo era la voz de Strify, algo bueno debía tener al no cantar como su amigo.

El vaivén de su cabeza comenzaba a tener un ritmo repetitivo como algún acorde que le había gustado tanto a Shin que no descanso hasta lograr que Yu lo pusiera en una canción. El camino que dejo la saliva por el cuerpo fue provocativo para lamerlo mientras le hundía el dedo medio guiándose por las reacciones, los gemidos.

Es tan difícil coordinar diferentes miembros del cuerpo, no sabía si su ahora dedos guiaban a su cabeza o era su boca la que guiaba a su mano, no importaba porque quería beber cuándo el vocalista explotara al encontrar el punto estimulante.

El esfínter se abrió tanto con el lubricante natural que no fue difícil ingresar en el, era doloroso pero esa expresión lujuriosa en el ojiazul lo valía. Se la metía de una manera completa hasta llegar a la próstata en donde le causaba pequeños estremecimientos de placer haciéndole gemir tan alto que tenia que ponerle los dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos, violando su boca con ellos.

Strinfy se arqueaba con las embestidas que eran certeras y sin ritmo, el movimiento de la cadera era su baile por excelencia lo perfeccionaba en el escenario, lo practicaba en aquel cuerpo encima suyo quien le abría más las piernas y a quien le aprisionaba la cadera después moviéndose, arqueándose.

El orgasmo tan esperado les lleno completamente, pero la noche no terminaba, no importaba que Ricky estuviera esperando en la lujosa habitación de al lado con vino alemán en hielo y vestido con una bata que le cubría la tanga que le regalo Kristian a los 5 meses de novios. No importaba la entrevista que tendrían temprano a una hora de camino del hotel ni tampoco los altos gemidos que se escuchaban al pasar por la habitación.

Solo querían follar entre ellos para recordarse insanamente.

Fin

Sé que no salió bien pero eran las 2:38 am y es lo menos peor que pude hacer porque no llego nada de inspiración y no creo poder arreglar esto para subirlo después, solo en otro día.

Bien Stein, feliz cumpleaños nena, cumple muchos más y divirtámonos en grande. Te quiero mi persona.


End file.
